villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Riful
Riful is an antagonist from the anime and manga Claymore. She was voiced by legendary voice actress Brittney Karbowski. Biography Riful was the first warriorness to rank 1. She was already a female warrior when there were still male warriors. At a meeting she met Isley, Rigardo and Dauf, when they were not yet awakened. Dauf seemed to have fallen in love with her immediately, and Riful seemed to like him a little. At the time of the plot, she has been an Awakened Being for a long time, and the second most powerful of the "Abyssal Ones" and the "wife" of Dauf. Because Isley has started a war against her, she is also looking for an army. For this purpose, she kidnaps various warriornesses, and tortures them until they awaken. At this point, they also encounter Clare and Galatea. Together with Jean, the warriors fought against Dauf, but when they almost defeated him, Riful saved him. Riful had agreed with Clare that she would say her where she could find Isley and Priscilla when she hit her with her sword. When Clare manages it, Riful keeps her promise. She tells her, however, that she can never defeat Priscilla if she does not awoke and join her. In the anime this is the last appearance of Dauf and Riful. In manga she and Dauf are later attacked by half of the Awakened Beings from Isleys army, they can defeat however. As they both move south to attack the weakened Isley, she notice Priscilla, realize that they have no chance, and go back. Seven years later, Riful meets Clare again, after these rescues two warriornesses, who want to make Riful want to awaken. Clare can escape, but Riful finds the still vivid remnants of Raphaela and Luciella and brings them to awaken. Shortly afterwards, however, she is attacked by Alicia and Beth, numbers 1 and 2 of the new generation, and also by the "Abyss Feeders". At the same time, Riful fights against Alicia and Beth and the "Abyss Feeders", so she also could not win with the help of Dauf. They both were finally killed by Priscilla. Trivia * Riful was the youngest, known number 1. She had the look of a teenage girl. * She is the only one of the "Abyssal Ones" whose true form you see in the anime. * Riful was always polite, kind, and childish, although she also had a very sadistic side, and was inclined to fury. Although she Dauf has not always treated well, she really loved him, and did not want to leave him to save her own life. * In the manga, she and Dauf have a daughter who wants to avenge her parents later. She also has the powers of both, and is the only (known) naturally-born Awakened Being. * Heir encounter with Dauf, before they were both awakened, can be seen in "Extra Stage 5" of the manga. Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Mutated Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains Category:Parents Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Manga Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Female